Our Dream
by Vanny Zhang
Summary: berkisah tentang 4 orang anak yang dianggap tidak memiliki bakat. Tetapi setiap orang pasti memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangan kan! Mereka memilik suatu bakat yang tersembunyi dari mereka! Apa itu? (Author gak pinter buat summary) /Request Celia Viona


Ini fic pertama author di film Tiny Times! Maaf ya kalau ada kesalahan ^^ happy reading! Don't like don't read!

Title: Our Dream

Rated: K

Genre: Friendship

Disclaimer: I don't know :D

Request: SuYanMiNaDanChenHan / Celia Viona

Warning: OC, OOC, Gaje Typo(s), alur ngebut, dsb

Inspiration from: Dream High 1

Summary: berkisah tentang 4 orang anak yang dianggap tidak memiliki bakat. Tetapi setiap orang pasti memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangan kan! Mereka memilik suatu bakat yang tersembunyi dari mereka! Apa itu? (Author gak pinter buat summary)

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Di Beijing, China ada sebuah sekolah seni yang terkenal! Namanya Dream arts high school! Di sekolah itulah dulunya artis-artis yang terkenal bersekolah! Di sekolah itu ada 4 anak yang selalu direndahkan karena dinilai tidak memiliki bakat! Nama mereka adalah Nan Xiang, Lin Xiao, Ruby, dan Lily.

Kita mulai dari gadis pertama yaitu Nan Xiang seorang gadis yang berasal dari keluarga kaya, tidak sombong, dan polos

Lalu gadis kedua Lin Xiao berasal dari keluarga sederhana, memiliki otak yang paling cerdas diantara 4 orang itu, dan dingin karena ia memiliki masa lalu yang kelam, tetapi sebenarnya ia baik hati.

Gadis ketiga, Ruby! Memiliki badan paling gemuk... Dan paling suka makan, berasal dari keluarga sederhana.

Gadis keempat, Lily! Gadis penggemar bunga lily ini memiliki paras yang anggun dan cantik! Dia sangat polos, melebihi Nan Xiang! Ia berasal dari keluarga kaya!

Oh iya, jangan lupakan ini! Mereka tidak saling mengenal! Ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu, di sebuah kelas khusus yang disediakan bagi mereka yang tidak memiliki bakat!

"Good morning, class!" Kata sang guru yang mengajar di kelas itu.

"Good morning!" Jawab keempat anak yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Baiklah, hari ini kita akan memperkenalkan diri masing-masing! Namaku Wang Gu Mei! Panggil saja guru Wang! Mulai hari ini, aku yang akan mengajar kalian!" Kata wanita yang berumur sekitar 30 tahunan itu...

"Baik!" Jawab mereka berempat!

"Sekarang kalian yang memperkenalkan diri! Mulai dari kau, gadis yang dikuncrit dua!" Kata guru Wang sambil menunjuk Lily.

"A-aku!" Kata Lily sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Guru Wang mengangguk.

"Na-namaku Lily! Hai semua!" Kata Lily sedikit gugup sambil tersenyum!

"Baiklah sekarang kau, gadis yang dikuncrit satu!" Kata guru Wang sambil menunjuk Lin Xiao.

"Namaku Lin Xiao!" Kata Lin Xiao singkat, padat, jelas, dan tentunya tanpa ekspresi! Seperti biasa Lin Xiao tidak banyak bicara... Semuanya langsung menoleh ke Lin Xiao dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan...

"Kenapa?" Kata Lin Xiao dengan nada dingin khasnya itu!

"Tidak apa! Selanjutnya kau, gadis yang sedang makan kripik!" Kata guru Wang sambil menunjuk Ruby yang sedang makan kripik.

"Ugh!" Ruby langsung menelan kripik yang tadinya ada di mulutnya!

"Namaku Ruby! Hobiku adalah makan!" Kata Ruby sambil tersenyum hangat dan ramah.

"Terakhir kau!" Kata guru Wang sambil menunjuk Nan Xiang.

"Oh! Hai semua! Namaku Nan Xiang! Salam kenal.." Kata Nan Xiang sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah! Sekarang kita akan memulai pelajaran pertama, yaitu..." Belum sempat guru Wang menyelesaikan perkataannya Lily sudah memotong "guru, kenapa teman-teman yang lain ada yang belajar menyanyi, dance, alat musik! Tetapi kita disini belajar pelajaran?"

"Karena bakat kalian belum diketahui!" Kata guru Wang sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Tetapi mereka berkata kami tidak memiliki bakat!" Kata Nan Xiang.

"Kalian bukannya tidak memiliki bakat! Hanya saja bakat kalian masih tersembunyi!" Kata guru Wang...

Nan Xiang tersenyum senang "benarkah?"

"Yap! Tentu saja!" Jawab guru Wang... "Baiklah kita akan mulai pelajarannya!" Guru Wang pun memulai pelajarannya...

TIME SKIP!

Kringgggg bel tanda pulang sekolah, berbunyi! Oh iya, semua murid Dream Arts High School tinggal di asrama yang sudah disediakan oleh sekolah! Dan ini adalah waktunya mencari kamar...

"Hai Lily! Kau ingin sekamar dengan siapa?" Tanya Nan Xiang pada Lily!

"A-aku tidak tahu... Aku tidak kenal siapapun disini!" Kata Lily sambil menunduk.

"Ah, bagaimana jika sekamar denganku?" Tawar Nan Xiang. Lily pun mengangguk! "Baiklah, 1 kamar harus ada 4 orang! Kurang 2 orang lagi... Siapa ya?" Lalu, Nan Xiang dan Lily melihat Ruby yang sedang duduk, bersenden pada tembok sambil makan kripik!

"Kau Ruby bukan?" Kata Lily ramah.

"Iya! Kalian adalah Nan Xiang dan Lily kan?" Kata Ruby..

"Betul! Apa kau sudah mendapatkan anggota?" Tanya Nan Xiang!

"Belum!" Jawab Ruby dengan nada sedih...

"Bagaimana jika kau sekamar dengan kami!" Kata Nan Xiang. "Baiklah!"

"Okey, sekarang kurang 1 orang" kata Lily. Mereka pun melihat Lin Xiao yang sedang berjalan di koridor! Ia memakai earphone, sehingga menambah kesan dinginnya!

"Hai Lin Xiao!" Sapa Ruby...

"Hn?" Jawab Lin Xiao datar, sambil melepas earphone kirinya.

"Kau... Ingin sekamar dengan siapa?" Tanya Ruby.

"Tidak tahu!" Jawab Lin Xiao datar, kemudian ia meninggalkan mereka bertiga!

"Huuh!" Ruby mendengus sebal karena perlakuan Lin Xiao.

"Biar aku coba" kata Lily sambil mendekati Lin Xiao.

"Lin Xiao, Lin Xiao! Apa kau ingin sekamar dengan kami?" Tawar Lily dengan nada polos dan tatapan anak kecil, dia sangat imut! Lin Xiao melongo melihat Lily "Aku..."

~beberapa saat kemudian! Semua murid sedang dikamar masing-masing menaruh barang mereka... Dan mari kita lihat di salah satu kamar! Tampak 4 anak sedang memindah baju-baju mereka dari koper ke lemari... Mereka adalah Ruby, Lily, Nan Xiang dan... Tunggu! Lin Xiao? Ah, mungkin Lin Xiao tidak tahan akan keimutan Lily sehingga menerima tawarannya!

"Hmm... Disini ada 2 kasur! Sekarang kita menentukan satu kasur 2 orang!" Kata Nan Xiang!

"Aku mau sekasur dengan Nan Xiang!" Kata Lily tetap dengan nada polos dan tatapan imutnya!

'Glek!' Nan Xiang meneguk ludah melihat keimutan Lily, ingin rasanya dia langsung mencubit pipi chubby Lily! "Baiklah!"

~malam harinya...

Nan Xiang tidur bersama Lily dan Lin Xiao bersama Ruby!

"Hya, mengapa kalian tidur begitu saja? Apa kalian tidak melihat keadaanku! Aku hanya mendapat sedikit kasur karena Ruby terlalu gemuk!" Kata Lin Xiao pada Lily dan Nan Xiang yang sedang tidur!

"Sudahlah tidur saja! Jangan cerewet!" Kata Ruby pada Lin Xiao karena Nan Xiang dan Lily tidak mau bangun!

"Ugh!" Lin Xiao hanya mendengus sebal. 'Kenapa aku harus sekasur dengan Ruby' batin Lin Xiao...

*TBC*

TBC dulu ya semua! Sampai bertemu di chap selanjutnya ^o^ REVIEW, PLEASE!


End file.
